


D is for Dacnolagnomania

by IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard, TheWavesOfTheSea



Series: A-Z Kink List [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Bars and Pubs, Choking, Crime Scenes, Detective Erwin Smith, Gay Sex, Handcuffs, Hanji disposes bodies, M/M, Murder, Police, Riding, Serial Killer Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25372870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard/pseuds/IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWavesOfTheSea/pseuds/TheWavesOfTheSea
Summary: Levi Ackerman is an infamous serial killer looking for his next victim. And who better then the man who has been trying to track him down for years.Dacnolagnomania - Sexual arousal from murdering another person.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Series: A-Z Kink List [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822075
Comments: 16
Kudos: 28





	D is for Dacnolagnomania

**Author's Note:**

> This series is going better than expected. Yay.
> 
> Enjoy

Erwin pushed his way through the crowd that had gathered around the crime scene. The majority were reporters: he could tell. They were only there to get in his way and make his job harder then it needed to be. He recognised a few of the faces as those of his co-workers. They were probably questioning the locals who had discovered the body.

He saw one of his ‘brighter’ colleagues over by the body, a furrow in his brow. Erwin walked closer to the victim, stepping over the small blood splatters on the concrete and crouching down to examine the body. The victim was male and who looked to be in his early twenties. The body had been dismembered and drained of blood. And, as Erwin suspected, the man’s left eye had been removed.

“It’s him again, isn’t it?”. One of Erwin’s co-workers and closest friends, Mike Zacharias had appeared beside him, crouching down to meet his level. “It is”, Erwin nodded. Erwin had become familiar with the murderer. He’d been assigned to a specific case two years ago which had spiralled into countless more cases and sleepless nights, trying to find the now famous killer whose victims went missing with the promise to return in no less than three pieces and missing a left eye.

“Shit”, Erwin cursed. It had been two years and he had been so, so close to catching the infamous killer, only for the leads to go dark. He could tell that he was being taunted. Him and the entire police department. He needed to find them soon, and if he didn’t, well Erwin wasn’t sure he ever would.

He was being taunted more and more with every body that the killer dumped. It had been irritating Erwin to no end for years now. But lately Erwin began to feel as though the killer were taunting him directly. Not the police department, no. But the detective that had been on his case for two years. It was impossible to think otherwise, he supposed. He’d been hell bent on finding the serial killer for so long. At the beginning of it all, there had only been the occasional late-night cup of coffee and sleepless night. Now, every night passed with little to no rest and his caffeine intake had spiked drastically. Two full years of almost identical cases had pushed Erwin Smith to his limits. He used to take on these cases and deal with them in a professional manner. But it had become a near obsession, even if he didn’t want to admit it.

Erwin dragged his hands down his face and stood up, holding out his hand to bring Mike up with him. He’d need to start on this case quickly if he’d have any chance of catching the murderer before another body turned up somewhere. He fished his keys out of his pocket and unlocked his car, giving Mike a look that said ‘I’ll take this one’ before climbing into the driver seat and taking off.

***

Levi watched the detective drive away, a smile on his face and a mischievous glint in his eye. He took a final drag of his cigarette while he dialled an all too familiar number on his phone.

“It worked, Hanji. Tall, blond, and handsome took the case like I knew he would. Now I just have to wait until the bar that he frequents opens up at eight and I’m good to go”. Levi heard muffled laughter followed by clapping. He could tell that his friend was ecstatic. He let out a loud sigh. _Why is she getting so worked up over this? I still have to succeed in carrying out the rest of my plan and she’s acting like she’s just won the lottery. Crazy bitch._ “Oh, Levi! You still there?”, Hanji didn’t even sound the slightest bit concerned. Levi nodded, only to realise that she couldn’t see him in person. “Yeah. Yeah I’m still here”. If the silence was anything to go by, his friend was hesitant about the next thing she wanted to say. “Oi! Just spit it out, Four Eyes”. He waited at least another thirty seconds before she replied.

“Are you sure this is going to work?”. It took Levi a moment to register what she had said. Was she really doubting him now? Levi tried to calm himself before speaking again, hoping he didn’t sound too pissed off. “Of course I’m sure. Why wouldn’t it work? All cops are pigs, Hanji. It’ll work. Trust me”. He could practically see her hesitating again but nonetheless waited for her speak. “Don’t you think you might be just a teeny bit biased? Y’know, since you had a few run-ins with the cops when you were younger?”, Hanji sounded scared; like she was afraid he might snap and kill her instead of the detective. “Hanji”, he said it like a warning, and he meant it. He had spoken about his past once to her, and only once would he ever mention it. He remembered specifically telling her that if she brought it up again, that she mightn’t live to see the next day. So he supposed she had every right to fear for her life, even if she was crazier than him. “Ok. Ok. I’m sorry. I just won’t know how to feel if it doesn’t work and you get arrested and thrown in prison or a psychiatric institution, that’s all. Cause I don’t want that”, Hanji tried to defend herself, and Levi had to give her some credit cause it was working. “Y’know what, Hanji? If it doesn’t work and I get caught and locked away, you get one free ‘I told you so’. How’s that?”. “Deal”. Levi said his goodbyes and hung up. Hopefully, there was something to do around here to kill time until eight. The painfully tedious task of waiting a few hours until he could get his hands on his next victim. His tall, blond, and handsome victim.

***

Erwin sat at his usual place at the bar, glass of whiskey in hand, taking the occasional sip and watching the ice swirl around in the bronze liquid as it melted. There was nothing like a nice cold drink to finish off a hard day’s work. Even after his first drink, Erwin began to feel the tension that had built up throughout the day leave his body, leaving him loose and relaxed. Just how Levi wanted him.

Erwin looked up every now and then, to see a stranger staring back at him from across the bar, making bedroom eyes at him any chance he got. He couldn’t deny that the man in front of him was undeniably gorgeous. However, Erwin really didn’t have time for one night stands or any other kind of romantic or sexual relationship for that matter. He felt as though they were too time consuming for a man like him. He didn’t need a husband or wife. He was married to his work after all. But there was something in him, some part of Erwin, that made him want to take this beautiful stranger home, bend him over and fuck him until he couldn’t think straight. No. It was temptations like these that rendered his colleagues useless at their jobs. They were the type of people to jump at the first opportunity to do something more exciting than their jobs, if only a little. But Erwin was a homicide detective. His life was already as exciting as it could get; or at least he thought so. He didn’t need these kinds of distractions in his life. If he had such a pretty thing in his bed, he was almost certain that he wouldn’t get up to work on the case in the morning and he couldn’t have that.

Erwin put his empty glass on the table with a soft clink and motioned for the bartender to get him another. As the bartender walked off to fix Erwin his drink, that beautiful stranger walked over to him, pulling the barstool out next to him.

“Is this seat taken?”, the stranger looked up at him for a reply, an invitation to sit down. Seeing the man up close, Erwin almost forgot to respond, muttering out a simple ‘no’ and watched the man slide around on the barstool to face him. Fuck. The stranger was even more beautiful in person. He had gorgeous raven hair styled in an undercut and piercing grey eyes that seemed more than a little intimidating.

Levi gave Erwin’s arm a gentle pat, trying to bring the blond man back to reality. “Hello? Earth to tall, blond, and handsome. Is there something wrong? Why are you staring at me like that?”. Erwin snapped out of his daydream about the handsome stranger in time to explain himself. “No. No, there’s nothing wrong. I’ve never seen someone as attractive as you. I think my brain stopped functioning for a moment. I apologise”, Erwin tried to laugh it off but knew that the man beside him probably thought he was a creep. The stranger looked up at him again with those pretty eyes and Erwin knew then and there that he wasn’t going to be able to resist much longer.

“Since I can tell you plan on taking me home tonight, I might as well introduce myself. I’m Levi”. Erwin was taken aback by the bluntness of Levi’s statement. He sure as hell was a cocky little shit, that’s for sure. “Erwin. Erwin Smith. Tell me, Levi. What makes you so sure that I want to take you home with me?”. Levi smirked, clearly amused at the question the detective so eagerly wanted to know. “Well, Erwin. I’m hot, I’m cocky and I could feel your eyes on me the second I walked through that door over there, that’s why”. Erwin couldn’t say he was lying. He eyes had practically been glued to the other man’s body since he entered the bar. He didn’t expect to be found out though.

Levi stood up from where he was sitting to swing his leg over Erwin’s lap, straddling him. He bent forward, his lips brushing the shell of the detective’s ear. “How about I take you up on that offer, Erwin?”. Erwin could feel Levi’s hot breath on his skin. He could feel his pants getting tighter. Levi stood up and made a move for the door, beckoning Erwin with his finger to follow. Erwin sighed. Once, he promised himself. This was only going to happen once.

***

It had taken at least a minute more than usual for Erwin to open his front door, fumbling with the keys, trying to unlock the door without getting distracted by the beautiful man kissing his neck. Thankfully, he got the door open without too much difficulty, making his way inside and dragging Levi with him.

Once they were inside, Levi started to become more familiar with his surroundings; just in case something went wrong. He really hoped it didn’t. Not only for his sake, but he really didn’t want to give Hanji a free ‘I told you so’. Not yet anyway.

Erwin tried to navigate his house so he could take Levi the bedroom. Which was hard when they were pulling off their clothes as they went, leaving them on the floor. They’d managed to get to the bedroom without tripping over anything and once the door was shut behind them, Erwin found himself being pushed onto the bed. He looked up at Levi, only then noticing two pairs of handcuffs that were dangling from the other man’s fingers that he’d produced from god knows where. Levi must’ve noticed the incredulous look on his face because he rolled his eyes, huffing out a sigh. “Don’t look at me like that. It’s hard to find someone to indulge in this kind of thing in this city. Can you blame me for not telling you I brought handcuffs with me. We don’t have to use them if you don’t want to. It was just a thought”, Levi looked almost upset. Erwin didn’t want to upset Levi so he agreed. Getting a little kinky couldn’t hurt, could it?

Levi attached the cuffs first to the bedposts, then to Erwin’s wrists, making sure they weren’t hurting him before continuing. Erwin watched a Levi took off the rest of his clothes before getting on the bed on his knees in front of the other man. He pulled off Erwin’s briefs, letting his hard cock spring free from its confines. He smirked when he heard a soft groan from the detective. Well, there was no going back now. His plan worked after all. Fuck Hanji and her doubts.

Levi wrapped his hand around Erwin’s shaft, stroking him a few times before pulling away. Erwin groaned in frustration. Goddamnit. Why did he have to be a tease?

“Don’t worry Erwin. You’ll get to be inside me soon. I just want to give you a show first”, Levi smirked, bringing a hand behind him to brush over his hole. Levi gasped, eyes falling shut as he slid two fingers into himself. Erwin thought he’d die right then and there, the sight of Levi riding his own fingers too much for him. The breathless gasps and whines that escaped Levi’s mouth only made Erwin harder, and he wanted nothing more than to have the beauty in front of him ride his cock.

Once he felt like he was stretched enough, Levi added a third finger, slapping a hand over his mouth to muffle his high pitched moan.

“Please, Levi. I want you to ride me. Please, I can’t stand just watching anymore”, Erwin begged. “Someone’s eager”, Levi laughed, taking his fingers out of his hole, and crawling towards the other man. He smashed their lips together in a hungry kiss. It wasn’t passion Levi was after tonight. It was death. And he was going to get it one way or another. He thought about how overjoyed Hanji would be when she found out that Erwin Smith was dead. It would be priceless.

Levi positioned himself over Erwin, taking in a deep breath and sinking down onto his hard cock. Erwin watched hungrily as inch after inch of himself disappeared into Levi’s ass. He began to ride the detective, bouncing up and down on his cock. Levi looked at Erwin and continued his pace. Erwin smirked, thrusting upward to meet the other man’s downward thrusts and hearing Levi cry out.

Levi ran his hands along Erwin’s body, stopping when he got to his throat. He wrapped his hands around the pale column and squeezed, blocking the detective’s airways, and continuing his bouncing as he did so. Levi flashed Erwin a sadistic smile as he watched the blond struggle against the cuffs. It was such a beautiful sight, Levi thought. The struggle of a helpless person to cling to life, even though they know it’s impossible.

“Goodnight detective”

Levi laughed as Erwin’s expression changed to one of shock, of realisation. He knew there was no escape now. He now knew that the man in front of him, Levi, was the person he’d been trying to track down for two years. And it was amusing to watch unfold to say the least.

He felt the detective’s body go limp just as his jolted, thick ropes of cum landing on the chest and stomach of the corpse in front of him. After taking a minute to catch his breath, Levi climbed off the bed and began looking for his clothes. Once he was dressed, he took the keys to the handcuffs out of his jeans pocket and unlocked them, letting the lifeless limbs drop to the bed.

He sat on the edge of the bed pulling out his phone along with a cigarette. He did it. Now there was one last thing.

“Get here quick, Hanji. I did it. Now it’s time for you to do your job”. Levi pulled the phone away from his ear as a loud squeal erupted from the speaker. “Yes! Yes! Yes! You did it, Levi. I’ll be there soon”, Hanji practically screamed into her phone. “Yeah, Yeah. Now hurry up”.

***

“Hey, why do you drain all that blood anyway? Isn’t it annoying?”. Levi was sitting on one of the metal tables in his friends ‘lab’. Hanji looked up from what she was doing to sigh. “Jesus, Levi. I don’t want to turn the city into a blood bath. I happen to think that the area we’re dumping Mister Erwin Smith is one of the nicer places in the city. I don’t want to ruin it”. Levi just stared at his friend. “You really are crazy, Hanji”. The woman just smiled at him and went back to her work.

***

“It’s done. Detective Erwin Smith is no longer in our care”

“Good job, Hanji”

“What’re you gonna do now?”

“Well, someone’s gotta take the case. And I have a fairly good idea of who it’ll be”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah. Mike Zacharias here I come”.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Part 5 will be up next week.


End file.
